The exchange student
by Tannaah
Summary: Ellii Johnson is a student from Austrlia who has been given the change to study at Hogwarts. What adventures await her when she finds out she will be staying with the Potters? Will she find love? Or just an annoying boy?
1. The letter

Ellii Johnson sat in her room waiting an owl who was going to bring her a long awaited letter from the Ministry of Magic in Brittan. As time went on she started to become more and more nervous. 4 months ago she had applied to a student exchange program and was now expecting a letter telling her if her application had been accepted or not.

She had known now for 5 years now that she was a witch, being brought up to believe that such things as magic and witches and wizards were just apart of someones imagination, came as a shock to her to find out that it was all actually real.

From finding out she had excelled in her classes especially muggle studies (wink, wink), and now she was, maybe, going to be given the chance to study abroad and maybe even at one of the most famous schools that she has heard of , 'Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry.' the location of the final battle, where famous people such as Albus Dumbledore has been a head master and students such as THE Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were taught and fought.

This was just winding her up as she saw an owl flying towards her house. 'Aaaah, mum quick I can see it coming! HURRY!'

Mrs Johnson raced into the room to see what her daughter was screaming about. She saw Ellii focusing at something out of the window, and then she saw it. An owl was slowly making its way towards their house. She had known for a while that Ellii had been wanting this exchange and now just to see the look on her face made her knowledge even more certain.

'Ellii, hunny. It's okay just breath okay, I don't want you passing out just yet.' she looked at her daughter and saw the anxiety in her eyes. 'Well not just yet, at least wait until we have gotten the letter, then you can pass out.' Ellii nodded at her mothers words. She would have spoken but her excitement held her voice hostage.

Closer and closer it flew until it flew right through the window almost knocking Ellii backwards in its flight. It then dropped a letter on her bed then flew off out the window without another hoot.

'It's here, It's here. it's finally here.' she squealed while ripping the envelope open.

_Dear Ellii Johnson,_

_We here at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry are very pleased to tell you that you admission to our school for an exchange has formally been accepted. _

_When you arrive at our Ministry of Magic the Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall will then take you to the school where you will be introduced to the students attending the school with whom you will be staying with on the holidays. _

_Attached is a book list that you will have to bring with you on the day. Also we would like to inform you that the family that you will be staying with is the Potter's who have been loyal member of our Ministry and we think that you will be very happy with them. _

_We shall be expecting you on the 28rd of August and hope to get you settled in as soon as possible._

_Sincerely Minister of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

'Ahhhh!!!' Ellii screamed again, she couldn't believe what she was reading, apart from the fact that she actually gets to go on her exchange, but she gets to stay with the one and only HARRY POTTER. Well so far she guessed, well how many 'Potter's' can there be living over there?

Mrs Johnson pulled her daughter into a hug. 'Oh sweetie I am so proud of you, you persevered and you got there in the end. I always knew you would get this, no matter how much doubt your father had.' she looked into her daughters face, 'What is it? Why do you look so happy?'

'I get to stay with the Potters. Look see.' she pointed to where it was written in the note.

'Ah, am I supposed to know who they are?'

'Oh right I forgot you're a muggle.' her mother raised an eye brow, 'Oops sorry, I know you don't like being called that but it slipped out.'

'So who are they?'

'The Potters, or well Harry Potter was the one who saved the world basically from destruction.'

'Ah I see. That makes sense. Well come on hop into bed so you can get a good nights sleep. The 29th is only 3 days away and I want you to be well rested for your long travel.'

'Mum, nothing in our ride is that long away, if you have the right connections.'

Mrs Johnson then kissed Ellii on the forehead.

'Goodnight!'

'Night, mum!'

'And if I see a light flick on, just so you can re-read that letter I will know.'

'Yes ma'am!'


	2. Harry Potter! AHHHHHHHHHH

On the morning of the 28th I could barely breath. Mum walked me to the Ministry of Magic where I was then lead to a small sitting room.

Walking through the doors was an odd experience, they were grand oak doors with the Australian Ministry symbol etched into it. In the middle of the room was a large oval table, looking very much the same as the door. Around it sat numerous people, many of whom I didn't know. At the top of the table sat Margot Parry (the Australian Minister of Magic), beside her was Lumer Myth (head of Magical Law enforcements), to his right I could only guess was Kingsley Shacklebolt_. _He was a head taller than Lumer, and looked a lot older too mainly because of all the scars on his face.

I was lead to the closest seat just as Margot stood.

'We have all been brought here today, to wish our little adventurer luck.' she then gestured towards me,

' Ellii Johnson, as you all know, has been chosen for a student exchange in England.'

there was a small round of applause before she raised her hand again for silence. 'Before I hand you over Ellii, I would just like to give you a few last ground rules.'

now I was getting nervous, it was bad enough that I was now the center of attention in a room of random people but now I have rules. ' When you arrive you will be taken by Ministry car straight to Hogwarts.' she seemed to pause for dramatic effect.

'You will most likely hear a lot of stories about this school, concerning the tragic act that fell upon there all those years ago. However you must not be intimidated by these, I have been assured by Kingsley that your trip will be a care free one. Also I have heard that you seem to have a thing for history. Is this correct?'

I nodded slowly.

'Well, with permission of the Head Master, you have been given the chance to tour the castle with out hesitation, but you must not stray from the map that you are given as there are still some creatures living there that do not wish to be disturbed.'

oh yeah now I am really going to be able to sleep at night.

'yes Ma'am'

'Well now, I shall leave you with Kingsley, and I hope that you have a wonderful trip.'

I nodded again as another small applause erupted.

I began to get knots in my stomach as Kingsley Shacklebolt led me out of the room and into a near by floo net work station. He smiled, grabbed a handful of powder and said 'Ministry of Magic England' and with that he was gone.

I followed suit and soon came into view with a wonderful center piece, of what I could imagine was the famous Harry Potter, and his two friends Ron and Hermione back when the defeated Voldemort.

I just couldn't help myself, I whipped out my muggle camera (yes I was getting stared at by this action for more than one reason), and started snapping away until a strong hand touched my shoulder.

I spun around not to see Kingsley, but a tall slender man (slightly muscular), with unruly black hair and glasses. Realizing who it was I screamed, and not just a little one but a full 'AHHHHHHHHHHH' Harry jumped back in surprise, but catching me just before I hit the ground as I fainted.

'I don't know what happened Kingsley, I just placed my hand on her shoulder, she screamed then passed out.'

'Harry, she would have read everything about you. You are a celebrity still and you have just found another fan, that will be staying with you every holiday.'

'Whoa wait! This is Ellii?'

'Yes it is.'

'I had no idea. I just wanted to say that she could get in trouble for taking pictures without a pass.'

'Hmm. It doesn't matter now.'

I opened my eyes a crack to see who was talking, Kingsley and Harry were standing on the right side of the bed talking while a healer was scurrying about in the background.

'Oh you're awake!' Harry had noticed that I was awake.

I nodded, 'I'm sorry if I scared you.'

'It's okay.'

'No really I just never thought that I would actually meet THE Harry Potter.' Harry smiled awkwardly, 'Ah, would... would I be able to have your autograph?'

his smile broke out, 'Sure anything for you.'

I did this little giggle that little girls do when they just tell their crush that they like them.

Kingsley spoke up, 'Well Ellii, if you are feeling better I think we better be on our way.'

'See you soon Ellii.' Harry waved as I walked out of the room.


	3. Oh my

'Wow' was all I could say as I was lead through the grand doors of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Kingsley had just dropped me off at the front steps and I was greeted by Norm Savior (one of the school prefects).

'Don't worry the effect of it will wear off soon.' she smiled down on me.

All I could think of was all of the things that had happened to this place, and yet it looked as good as new and also damn Norm is tall he would be going over 6ft for sure.

He lead me to a stair case with a gargoyle sitting in front of it, he then muttered something and it leaped aside. We then ascended the stair case and through a door.

All around the walls were pictures of witches and wizards who I could only guess were rather important to the school, maybe they were past headmasters and headmistresses. I looked up at the ceiling and bumped into Norm. he gave me a _you ''should be paying more attention'' _ look and sat down at one of the two seats in front of a desk.

'Ah, Ellii it's wonderful to finally meet you.' this person I took as to being Professor McGonagall.

'Nice to meet you too.' I smiled

'Well, without going into to much detail I shall introduce you to your host family. But first we shall get you settled into your room. And... now where did I put it?' she then stood up, walked over to the corner of the room and brought back with her a small chest.

'Ellii, this chest contains some information about the school that you might like to know. We have heard that you like history and we are satisfied that this information won;t be neglected by you.' she handed me the chest.

'Wait until you get settled in and then open it.'

I didn't know what to say this is just so awesome.

Not long after I was following Norm and Professor McGonagall lead me up to my room.

'You will be staying in the Gryffindor tower with one of your host family members Lily.'

this was just getting me excited, in one day I got to meet Harry Potter and now his daughter Lily, there is no way this day could get any better. Oh I know strawberries covered in chocolate mmm.

The common room was amazing, there were more photographs of people on the walls, your random ghost floating through. But the one thing that I wasn't too comfortable with was the numerous eyes staring at me.

We continued walking up another stare case until we were faced with a door. All over it were named etched into the wood. At looking at this Professor McGonagall frowned but continued to enter the room.

There were 5 beds placed around the room, a small fire in the middle and off to the side I could only guess was the door to the bathroom. Each bed had a trunk sitting at the base and the closest one I recognized as mine.

'Now Ellii, this is where you will be staying. I think you will find this room very suitable as you will be staying with Lily and a few others in your year.'

'Oh thank you professor.' awww they know how to make someone feel welcome. Not long after there was a knock at the door and Norm pocked his head in.

'Professor, I have them waiting in the common room for you.'

'Oh thank you Norm, we will be down soon.' she turned to me 'Well lets go meet your host family shall we.'

I nodded and followed her back down the stairs to a now nearly deserted common room apart from 3 bodies, Norm and 2 others.

'Ellii, I would like to introduce you to Albus and Lily Potter.'

Lily then came running at me with speed and crashed into me with a huge hug. I didn't know what to think, I was already starting to think that people here were nice but this was just a little weird.

'Hello, I'm Lily!'

'Hi.' was all I could say as the person behind her had caught my eye.

Albus looked just like his father, from the unruly black hair, slender muscular figure and green eyes. They could be identical, apart from Albus didn't wear glasses and he was somewhat more handsome than his father.

He stepped forwards and held out his hand, 'Hello, I'm Albus!'

'(giggle) Hi, Ellii.' Oh my gosh I can't believe I did the giggle thing again. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

'well I see that you will be alright now Ellii. I shall leave you with Lily and Albus to become more acquainted and shall see you at dinner.' and with that she was gone and so was Norm. only Lily, Albus and I occupied the room.

Al I could think of was wanting to yell back to Professor McGonagall to come back and not to leave me in a room with Albus. This is going to be an uncomfortable year.


	4. The common room and him!

Right now if I wasn't being totally distracted by Lilly's chatter I think I might have passed out by now. The three of us had moved to one of the couches that sat in the middle of the room to get better acquainted.

Lilly has been going on about school and her friends for the last half hour while Albus has been sitting quietly on my other side just listening. Thats all he has been doing nothing else. It's like he is frozen or something, he just nods at points and blinks every few seconds but apart from that he hasn't said a word.

'But you are totally going to enjoy it here, I know you may have heard things about some of the teachers here but it's fine really.' Lilly continued

'I just think I'm more worried about getting lost in this place' I finally decided to reply after her rambling.

'Oh you will be fine, I'll go and get a map of the school from my trunk if you want I don't need it anymore.' she suggested

'That would be great thanks.'

and with that Lilly pranced out of the room and up the stairs leaving me and Albus all alone in the room, hmmm.

'Are you nervous?'

whoa! Did he just speak?

I looked at him curiously just to make sure I wont make a fool out of my self. He glanced back with a face as if looking for an answer to an unanswered question.

'Nervous doesn't even explain how I feel right now.'

'I don't blame you. If I was new in the middle of the year I would be shitting myself.' he paused

I just looked at him still dumbfounded that he has spoken, but still waiting for him to continue.

'well you know with the people that go to this school, you are going to be the new eye candy and everyone will be looking at the new someone.' he finished and leaned back into the chair.

'Eye candy?' what was this boy going on about?

'Yeah! You know, you're new and good looking therefore most of the guys will be wanting to get to know you. Wow I feel sorry for you now.' he patted my shoulder

he must have a lot of confidence to be able to say to someone that they are good looking but more importantly 'ALBUS POTTER just said that I was good looking. Ok now I think I might pass out.

'why would you feel sorry for me?' now I could feel my face burning up.

'Well there are a lot of desperate people here and I think the only way to get them off your back would be to establish that point that you have a boyfriend.' he raised his eye brown as if he was making a statement but also wanting to know the answer for himself.

'but that's the thing I don't have a boyfriend. People here may think I'm good looking but people back in Australia didn't.' I leaned forwards slightly, only to get a waft of his deodorant in my face. Argh, why do the hot guys have to smell so good. Where is Lilly when you want her?

'Hmmm, well they must be crazy.' he ruffled his hand through is unruly hair, sighed and leaned back into the chair.

I still couldn't get over how he can have a conversation like this with someone with suck a straight face. But before I could even answer his statement Lilly bounded back down the stairs with a piece of paper in her hands.

'Sorry I took so long, it seems that Sarah was using it for a coaster.' she passed me the map.

There were a few stains from where a glass had been sitting, but apart from that it looked like your ordinary map.

As I opened it I saw that each of the rooms were named in a cursive writing that was moving slightly with the movement of the paper. I turned the pages and examined them carefully, this school was a lot bigger than I thought it was.

'Yeah, and if you speak into here.' she pointed to a small emblem of the school, 'and tell it were you want to go, it will give you directions from your current location.' she beamed down at me

'Cool!' was all I could say.

'Ah Lils, it's almost time for dinner don't you have some where to be?' Albus said whilst tapping his wrist.

'Oh snap.' and she was gone. Racing out of the room as if she has left a fire on somewhere.

I turned to Albus looking confused

he laughed, 'she has to she Professor Squibles, before each meal to make sure that they are environmentally friendly.'

I tiled my head to the side still confused.

He laughed again, 'Lilly has an assignment to do on the environment for one of her classes and well she decided to make sure that all of our meals were made without any harm to the atmosphere or passing animals.'

'Oh, ok...'

'Yeah she can get a little strange, but once she has an idea in her head she has to follow it through. But come on we have to get to dinner.'

he stood up stretched then held out his hand to help me up. I took it and the two of up walked down together.


End file.
